


What does Junhee eat to freshen his breath? Men toes

by zibanejad



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Foursome, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, Sweaty Feet, Toesucking, blowjob, degrading names, handjob, sucking a whole ass foot? yes, yes junhee sucks toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibanejad/pseuds/zibanejad
Summary: As a leader, there was one thing that would make Junhee the most irritated. It wasn’t when the boys would leave the dishes all over the kitchen counter or when one of them forgot to take out the trash, making the whole apartment smell like rotten fish. What irritated Junhee the most was when the boys would put their sweaty and dirty feet on the table after a day of dance practising.





	What does Junhee eat to freshen his breath? Men toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my Juliet who pointed out my twitter @](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+Juliet+who+pointed+out+my+twitter+%40).



As a leader, there was one thing that would make Junhee the most irritated. It wasn’t when the boys would leave the dishes all over the kitchen counter or when one of them forgot to take out the trash, making the whole apartment smell like rotten fish. What irritated Junhee the most was when the boys would put their sweaty and dirty feet on the table after a day of dance practising. Seeing how their sweaty feet would leave marks on the otherwise clean table, made Junhee irk inside. It had gotten even worse since their Maknae had moved into UNB’s dorm. Junhee wasn’t able to use Yuchan’s puppy eyes to make the men take their feet down, instead, he had to try to make them obey him with his leader voice (which never worked).

Junhee tried to ignore it after he noticed how irritated his group members had been since he started to mention it, especially Sehyoon. He would mask his irritation away and just scoff at Junhee before turning his head towards the television. Junhee tried to talk to him about it, but the answer he got back was “Stop being so stuck up”. Since fights between the group members were something Junhee wanted to avoid, he would just nod and focus on the episode of whatever series the group was watching. But today was different.

The group had had an especially hard dance practice since they were preparing for the surprise release of their song “I feel so lucky”. They had been trying to impress the man that wanted to collab with them so bad, so they had tried their absolute hardest to make the choreograph on point. Since their studio didn’t have any showers, the men had stepped directly into the van after practice, hoping to get home fast. The windows of the van had started to steam as the sweat littered it. Junhee had crinkled up his nose at the disgusting smell. He had seen many fangirls talking about how hot sweaty idols are, but Junhee couldn’t help but cringe at the thought of it.

As the men had scrambled into the apartment, Sehyoon had thrown himself onto the sofa and taken the television controller to start zapping between whatever programs that were on at 2 AM. Byeongkwan was sat on the couch next to him in a matter of seconds, meanwhile, Donghun went to the bathroom to take a shower. Seeing how none of the men had put their feet on the living room table, Junhee went into the kitchen feeling satisfied. Hopefully, they had realised how disgusting it was to leave their sweaty feet on the table. 

He took a glass from the kitchen cupboard and filled it up with cold water, sweeping it down. He felt the cold water drops trickling down his chin, travelling down his neck as he finished the whole glass. Pulling up his arm, he swiped his hand over his mouth getting rid of the remaining water that had yet to trickle down his neck. Walking out of the kitchen, Junhee went down the hallway before he stopped in the living room doorway. Staring at Byeongkwan and Sehyoon, Junhee cursed at them. Both of them had put their feet on the living room table.

“Can’t you guys at least for once respect my feelings and stop putting your feet on there?” Junhee crossed his arms over his chest and tried to get one of the men to look him in the eyes. Even though he was the leader, the other members usually didn’t respect him for it.

“Shut the fuck up and suck my toes,” Sehyoon said under his breath, frowning as he was following whatever American show that was playing on the television.

“What did you just say?” 

“I said ‘Shut the fuck up and suck my toes.’” A smirk formed on Sehyoon’s face as he leaned back on the sofa and took the Tv controller and heightened the volume. Without skipping a beat, Junhee strode over the floor and sank down on his knees in front of Sehyoon’s feet. Experimentally, lifting up one of his feet and kitten licking his big toe. A surprised noise came out of Sehyoon’s mouth as Junhee engulfed his whole big toe. “Fuck” was heard from Sehyoon as he stared down on Junhee, having his leader on the knees in front of him was a pretty sight.

Hearing the man swearing, Junhee pulled his lips from the toe, making a string saliva appear him and the toe. Licking his lips, he settled down on his heels as he muttered a “Sorry”. As Junhee was about to stand up out of embarrassment, a hand shoot forward and grabbed his face, making him stare into Sehyoon’s eyes.

“Who allowed you to stop, huh? I never told you to stop sucking, slut. Continue.” Junhee looked stunned before he nodded and sank down on his knees again. This time taking two toes into his mouth. Dragging his hot mouth up and down, using his tongue to wet the toes, making it easier to suck at them. As his saliva and Sehyoon’s salty sweat mixed, it got easier to suck on them. Opening his mouth up wider, Junhee took in another toe into his mouth, making his mouth filled with three of Sehyoon’s toes.

Junhee closed his eyes to make himself focus as much as possible to make Sehyoon happy with his work, but instead, a hand came over his jaw and turned his head towards the left. There he was met face to face with a Byeongkwan that was palming himself through his sweats. Seeing Byeongkwan’s growing bulge, Junhee couldn’t help but let out a whimper. At the sight of Byeongkwan Junhee had stopped sucking Sehyoon, instead focusing all his attention on how Byeongkwan’s hand was moving over his sweatpants.

His attention was given to Sehyoon again went Sehyoon pushed all his toes into Junhee’s mouth, stretching it out making drool roll down his chin. Sehyoon settled his hand on Byeongkwan’s thigh and dragged him closer so he was sitting right next to Sehyoon. He smacked Byeongkwan’s hand away from his cock before he pulled his sweatpants down. Then he took Junhee’s hand and guided it towards Byeongkwan’s cock. Wrapping Junhee’s hand Byeongkwans’ cock, Sehyoon settled his hand over Junhee’s and helped him start a quick pace to jerk Byeongkwan’s cock off.

Meanwhile, all of this happened, Donghun was standing in the doorway, unnoticed to his members. He had only a pair of grey sweatpants on, as his hair dripped of shower water, making his stomach glister. Smirking as he made his way towards the sofa, still unknown to Junhee as he was focusing all his attention on Byeongkwan and Sehyoon. The other men had noticed though and stared at him as he walked towards them. Donghun lowered his foot and settled it on top of Junhee’s growing bulge. Junhee gave out a whimper as his sensitive cock was touched. He turned his eyes towards Donghun and blushed, he couldn’t believe his hyung had walked into him looking like this, looking like a little cockslut. Sucking his member's toes and jerking another off.

Donghun just smiled and dragged his big palm over Junhee’s cheek, feeling how Sehyoon’s foot moved inside Junhee’s mouth. He gestured towards his own cock, before he pulled down his sweatpants, just enough to make his big cock pop out. Junhee lifted his empty hand and wrapped it around Donghun’s cock. His short fingers barely wrapping around half Donghun’s cock, making Donghun cooe as he threaded his fingers through Junhee’s black hair. 

A whimper was heard from Byeongkwan as Sehyoon started to pick up the pace, taking his other hand to slide inside his shirt, playing with Byeongkwan’s nipple. Mewls was heard from Byeongkwan as he started to thrust up inside the tight grip the two men had around his cock. Sehyoon tapped on Junhee’s hand to message that he should stop jerking Byeongkwan off, instead just letting Byeongkwan fuck into his hand.

Suddenly something was pressing against Junhee’s lips. He opened it up more as he let Donghun’s cock into his mouth, making it slide inside Junhee’s tight heat. Dragging it against Sehyoon’s foot and Junhee’s tongue. Donghun let out a low groan as he slowly fucked Junhee’s mouth, making sure that his foot rubbed Junhee’s cock. As Donghun pressed his foot hard against Junhee’s cock, Junhee accidentally squeezed Byeongkwan’s cock. Byeongkwan came with a loud mewl, making Sehyoon chuckle. Looking at Byeongkwan, Junhee saw that he looked completely fucked which made Junhee groan. Byeongkwan had never looked prettier. Scoffing, Byeongkwan sat down on Sehyoon’s lap as he started to grind down. Byeongkwan lifted his arms up and put them behind Sehyoon’s neck. Making sure to slowly drag himself over the other man’s cock, teasing him. Sehyoon pulled his foot out of Junhee’s mouth as he gripped Byeongkwan’s hips to speed him up.

That made it easier for Donghun to fuck into Junhee’s mouth. Making sure to push his cock down Junhee’s throat, making Junhee gag. Donghun pulled his foot off Junhee’s cock and smirked when a whimper came out of Junhee. Donghun took both his hand and settled them on Junhee’s cheeks, making it easier to thrust into his tight heat. Junhee’s hands flew forward and settled themselves on Donghun’s hips. With a final push, Donghun buried himself far down Junhee’s throat and shot his seed down his throat. Dragging his cock out of Junhee’s mouth, he made sure to wipe himself off on Junhee’s face before he tucked himself into his sweatpants. 

By this time Byeongkwan was bouncing on Sehyoon’s lap. Feeling how Sehyoon’s clothed cock pushed against his ass, Byeongkwan threw his head back moaning. Taking this opportunity, Sehyoon snaked his hand into Beyongkwan’s pants, wrapping his hand around his cock for the second time tonight. Byeongkwan’s hands gripped into Sehyoon’s hair and pulled on it before he leaned in and moaned into Sehyoon’s ear. Hearing that sinful sound made Sehyoon come as his hand squeezed around Byeongkwan’s cock, making Byeongkwan come for the second time. Once Byeongkwan had calmed down from his pleasure high, Sehyoon made him turn around to look at Junhee.

Junhee had been sitting on his knees, watching the show. But Donghun caught his attention as he pointed at his lap. Junhee crawled over the living room rug before he settled down on Donghun’s lap. Teasing Junhee, Donghun started to drag down Junhee’s sweatpants. Finally, when his cock was out in the free, Junhee let out a whimper. The cold air making his cock feel even hotter. The three men gave a look towards Junhee. His eyes were full of tears as he tried to satisfy himself, but Donghun had pinned his hands onto the floor. They were used to seeing their leader as the strong one in the group but now he looked exactly like the little cockslut he was.

As Donghun finally engulfed Junhee’s cock with his hand, Junhee let out a mantra of “Yes” and “Please”. He was completely overwhelmed with pleasure as his cock finally was getting the satisfaction it was begging for. But as he was about to cum the hand disappeared. With a confused gaze, Junhee turned his head towards Donghun. He was meet with a hard look.

“What do you say to get your pretty little cock to get its release?” A confused look crossed Junhee’s face before he tilted his head to the side. Looking up at Donghun with an absolutely fucked face. His droopy eyes filled with tears as he was so, so close to getting his release, his swollen lips smeared with saliva, sweat and cum. 

“P-Please!” Junhee cried out. “Please, please let me cum!” The three men chuckled, Byeongkwan making himself comfortable on Sehyoon’s lap as Donghun cooed at how adorable Junhee looked, So absolutely fucked. Just so… wrecked. 

“Baby, don’t you realise who you are talking to?” Donghun pulled his finger up and dragged it against Junhee’s lips. “You’re a smart boy, right? You should be able to figure it out.” Junhee looked questioning up at Donghun, before he realised it.

“Please Daddy, please Daddy let me cum!” A chuckle came out of Donghun before he nodded. Taking Junhee’s cock into his hand, he started to stroke it. His hand going at a fast pace, making sure to touch Junhee’s swollen tip, chuckling at the sounds coming out of Junhee’s pretty mouth.

“Baby you wanna cum?” Junhee nodded and tried to fuck into Donghun’s hand, but his hips were pressed down by Donghun. “Use your words baby boy.” Junhee gasped at the pet name.

“I-I wanna cum. Please daddy!”

“Then do it, baby boy.” With a last tug, Junhee did exactly that. He spilt inside of Donghun’s hand as he sobbed from the overstimulation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cursed and i hate it


End file.
